Voldemort Raking Some Leaves on a Windy Day
by Perry Fowl
Summary: Join Voldemort on his quest to get the ultimate Princess Dora video game! Featuring Shaquille O' Neal!
1. Chapter 1!

Voldemort Rakes Some Leaves

Voldemort's mother(who is supposedly still alive) got angry at the mass murdering son. She kicked him out shouted "Pickles, get a new job!" Voldemort, determined to get enough money to buy his Dora and the Magic Unicorns of Fluffyland 2 video game set off into a quest for too detailed to go through right now.

Do you want to know what happens? O.K fineeee(Scroll down)

So where did we leave off again? Oh, right. I was talking about Pickles. (HaHa!) So Pickles set off into his journey to get his magical Dora game. He tries to get a job as a carpenter. His assistant decides to teach his master the ways of carpenting. "So, you take the carpet, and nail it to the ground. After that you remove the nail so you can't see the nail and so it looks nice. Are you getting this Pickles?" "Of course Princess Dora," Pickles lazily smiled. "I am your humble servant as long as my name is Pickles von France Cucumber. (FAIL) Oh thank you, princess Dora. May I kiss YOUR royal feet? Oh no! I am sorry my king, Big Pickle. Did not see you there." Pickles was in his own daydream world playing with what seems to be a rare edition Dora Princess with detachable arm! For extra hand to hand combat fighting! Pickles(Voldemort because you might have forgotten who he really was) did not know this, for all he had to do was to sell this doll to get the game which he had been waiting for forever!

WILL PICKLES FIND OUT THE TRUE MEANING OF HAVING A DORA PRINCESS LIMITED EDITION DOLL? TUNE IN NE-(Just scroll down.)

He finally gets to talk with his assistant. "Jeffrey, have you ever thought about joining my Diego Eaters group? We will crush Diego and Dora will be triumphant! It will be so not so awesomely funly boringly awesonmly boringly cool/dinosaur and not will not will not wiil be so ecstatedly (Ha! I used a big word!) ly awesome. Chicken." Jeffrey, amazed at the intellectual power of Lord Voldemort, reluctantly agrees. What happens next?

TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON PERRY FOWL!

Chicken.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I like chicken.

So where did we leave off? Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. Oh. Right. We left off when Voldymort and Roger set sail to find Moby Dick! No wait…. That's SpongeBob Squarepants. Oh yeah! Wait… I forgot what I was going to say. That's it! I'm making a machine that will enable me to not not not be able to forget things! FOREVER! Wait…. Why am screaming? What was my plan again? I'm so confused! Give me the answer Buzz Lightyear! To infinity and beyond! Yay Buzz go boom-boom! (Buzz gets eaten by giant hogturtles!) The hogturtles hurtle through space on Playstation Moves and they reach the destination where our heroes Voldy and uhhh….. Rick? Oh well we'll just call him Rick. So Voldy and Rick run into a fat man with the name thinman. He tells them to shut their traps and give him some meat (I know I am a horrible storyteller) Voldy surrenders and gives him his meeting/visitor card (from American –Express) (Note: American Express only and solely belongs to American Express and American Express cannot eat chicken because they are on a strict diet. OF MONEY!) I shouted at you! Sorry.

Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Hey, this is fun!

Sorry Sorry SorrySorrySorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry SorrySorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry SorrySorry Sorry Sorry SorrySorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry

(Sipping some coffee)

Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Oh wait. Mozzarella sticks are ready!

Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Ahh! A bug!

Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Where was I?

Oh. Yeah.

Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.

That's it! You don't deserve any more sorries!

I'm sorry!

Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.

Where were we again?

Oh yeah. Voldy…..(I put lots of dots there to put lots of suspension!)

DUMDEE DUMDEE DUMDEE DUMDEE DUMDEE DUMDEE DUMDEE DUMDEE DUMDee Dummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmma.

Chicken. TEEHEE!


End file.
